Heaven Can Wait
by LostInLoveex3
Summary: Niley. One-shot. Something was gonna have to end up waiting, and it wasn't going to be them.


**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

I don't know how I got in this position, but I don't care. All I know is that I am in love and so is she. We were the only two people who mattered; we were the only ones who had to know. We may be young, and we may wear the purity rings, but we just couldn't wait.

So I guess Heaven could.

* * *

_I watched her move across the dance floor. Her body moved in perfect synchronization with the music. Her eyes were closed and I knew she was giving herself up to it. I never noticed how beautiful she really looked...until now. _

_I timidly walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She was a little buzzed and a few guys were starting to notice. No way in hell were they getting close to her. She looked up and smiled at me. "Hey Nicky! This party is awesome!" Oh yeah I could definitely smell the alcohol in her breath._

_"Okay Miley, it looks like someone needs a little air. C'mon," I said pulling her through the crowd. She didn't make a move to protest but just looked at me with cute little curious eyes. Some of the guys were glaring at me as I took their target away from them. I just smirked. So they thought I was gonna get lucky, let them think that. Miley was my best friend and she was drunk. I had to take care of her._

_We walked out of the house and I took a deep breath as the fresh, non-alcohol filled air hit my face. I turned to look at Miley and saw her staring at me with a small smile tugging at her lips. I smiled back at her and kept pulling her along. She stumbled a few time so I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to my body to keep her balanced. Her smile grew a little and she nuzzled her head on my chest. I couldn't help but smile at the chills that ran through my body._

_She mumbled against my chest, "Where are we going?"_

_"Where do you wanna go?"_

_She paused for a second before answering, "My house."_

_I faltered in my pace a little and I looked down at her. I smiled at the cute blush she was sporting. "Your house it is," I whispered._

_I got her into my car and buckled her seatbelt tight before running to the driver side and getting in. My knuckles gripped at the steering wheel as we sped down the street. She never took her eyes off me._

_"Are you parents home?" My voice squeaked. Oh, real sexy, Nick._

_She shook her head. "No."_

_I nodded and took a deep breath. "Cool." Cool? What the fuck Nick, you're not in the 7th grade anymore. Man up! "I mean," I lowered my voice, "Cooool."_

_Miley giggled and looked out the window. Gah, she's beautiful._

_After a few more minutes of silence we finally arrived at her house. I quickly got put and opened the door for her. She smiled sweetly at me and gave me her hand to help her out. While stepping out, she tripped and stumbled into my arms; perfect Hollywood moment, no doubt. "Oops," she giggled. _

_I chuckled along with her. "It's okay."_

_I helped her stand somewhat straight and walked her up to the door. She turned to me and smiled. "Come in?"_

_Now how was I supposed to turn her down? I nodded and reached for the door. We walked in and I was about to switch the light on when she stopped me. "Don't bother," she murmured rather attractively. A few more chills ran down my spine and I took a large gulp. She winked at me and walked to the staircase. _She's drunk, Nick_, I reminded myself, _she's just drunk. _Some sort of connection took over my body. I wanted her. Bad. I took a deep breath and followed her up the stairs. With each step my knees got week and my stomach exploded with butterflies. What was happening?_

_Miley walked down the hall towards her room. I had to stop at the top of the stairs to control my already out of control heart. This was too much. _

_"Nick." I heard her call._

_"C-coming," my voice cracked. _

_I walked to her door and looked in. Miley was sitting on her bed looking out the window. When she noticed me standing there she smiled and motioned for me to sit next to her. I cautiously walked towards the bed just waiting for someone to pop up and yell, "Psych!" No one did, thankfully._

_Miley took a deep breath and looked back out her window. "Beautiful night, isn't it?"_

_"It is," I replied relaxing at tension breaker._

_She looked back at me and smiled. "We're not going to do anything, Nick." She held up my left hand and let my ring sparkle in the moonlight that flooded her room. She did the same with her own. "We made promises, remember?"_

_I chuckled. "Unfortunately." I felt her body tense up and I quickly realized what I said. "I meant...well no...I mean...'Cause you know....The thing is...I..." She cocked her head to the side and stared at me with those curious eyes again. Our eyes connected and I knew I just had to let it out. "I love you."_

_She gave me a blank stare, not bothering to say anything back. C'mon say something! Anything!_

_Finally she looked back down at my hand and slowly reached for it. I closed my eyes and tried to re-organize my thoughts so I could save this friendship I probably just ruined with my little confession. _

_Then I felt it. She slowly slipped my ring off my finger. I opened my eyes just in time see her placing it on her dresser. She held her hand out to me and I paused for a second before deciding it was safe and slipped hers off as well. She smiled and placed her hand on my cheek. "I love you, too."_

_I grinned and captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss. It was everything I had ever hoped for. It was sweet, careful, and passionate. Maybe just a little bit lustful too. I slowly laid her down on the bed before hovering myself over her. I rested my weight on my elbows, careful not to crush her. She pulled away to catch her breath and a full-blown smile was plastered on her face. "I guess Heaven can wait," she whispered. I chuckled and caught her lips in another kiss._

_Time slowed down and clothing became scarce. Sounds of love and ecstasy filled the room as our bodies moved in perfect synchronization. We became one with each other and we loved every second of it._

_Soon, too soon, exhaustion overcame us and we called it quits. Her small, beautiful body rested in my arms and she laid her head on my chest and I soon felt her breathing even out. She had fallen asleep. I kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you."_

_I don't know how I got in this position, but I don't care. All I know is that I am in love and so is she. We were the only two people who mattered; we were the only ones who had to know. We may be young, and we may wear the purity rings, but we just couldn't wait._

_So I guess Heaven could._

* * *

**I felt weird writing this. It's not that bad, but still. Hehe x) Review? :) It's my first one-shot.**


End file.
